Two Levels
by omnom-monster
Summary: Kojima Harumi is an average person working in a big business. It was nothing like her everyday life. The stiffs in suits and the perfect etiquette wasn't something she was used to just yet. It was only inevitable that Atobe Keigo would choose now to appear in her life. AtobeXOC DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Atobe Keigo walked about the ballroom, greeting people as they walked by and introducing himself to some that he may not have met before. If he was a lady charmer back then, he was a lady killer now.

His confident stride called attention to himself, and he enjoyed every second of it. He had grown taller and his features were much more defined than they were in middle school.

"Keigo~!" His mother called him over, her soft voice catching his ear. He excused himself from the elderly man of Takashima Corporation he was previously speaking to and made way to her.

The young man nodded to his mom and placed a hand lightly onto her shoulder, "Yes?"

She smiled brilliantly and lovingly at her son, proud that he had turned out the way he did. Although, sometimes she needed to turn his ego down a few notches.

"Do you remember Akahashi-san? You two met when you were still in middle school."

The man laughed heartily, "Now, it's been quite a while! You have surely grown into a fine young man, I see. What university are you attending now?"

Atobe chuckled and smirked, "Ore-sama graduated from Tokyo University two years ago and is currently finishing training with Ore-sama's father."

The man nodded with a kind smile, "Is that so? Why, the girl I hired about two years past was also from Tokyo University. She has quite the brain and I'm working closely with her on 'project green'. We've been planning for the past two years and can finally implement it this year!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Ore-sama will know who to contact once the Atobe Group needs more hands in that department." His mother had long left, a content smile on her face as she hummed a small tune. One would think she was just enjoying her time, but she was, in fact, scheming something.

The elder man chuckled softly, "I would assume your company is already well off in that aspect, but I will be happy to introduce her to you! I actually had brought her along to attend this gathering. I'm sure she's talking up some people and getting herself some business cards as we speak."

"Arn~ Ore-sama would very much appreciate that," Atobe's interest was perked, as he wondered just how wonderful one girl could possibly be. Not as great as he was, rest assured. However, she must have been well enough if Akahashi was parading her around so willingly.

"Kojima-san!" He called, waving to a girl that was not too far away. She bowed to the people she was speaking with, apologizing for having to leave and made way to the person that brought her here.

Atobe took that time to take in her features. Her skin was fair and she was abet on the shorter side, despite her wearing stilettos. He could estimate about 5'3 or 5'4. She had long, silver-white hair that went to about her mid back and striking teal eyes.

"Yes, Akahashi-san?" She smiled politely, standing with a straight back and eyes not breaking contact with his.

"This is Atobe Keigo, the heir of Atobe Group, if you haven't figured it out," the cheerful man placed a hefty hand on the boys shoulder, "You two graduated from the same University, same year too!"

The girl looked at the boy in front of her, automatically noticing how handsome he was. Man, how on earth did she ever miss seeing him on campus? Although, she could practically feel his ego oozing out of his pores by just his prideful stance.

"Kojima, Harumi," She said courteously with a small smile, "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Atobe-san."

"The pleasure belongs to Ore-sama, especially with a beautiful lady such as yourself," The boy smirked and took her hand, planting a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

Harumi stiffened but tried not to show it, somehow keeping the curve of her lips from faltering. She did have to keep up appearance at places like this, and she knew Atobe could kick her out of the business with a snap of his fingers, and she really didn't want that. She had a dog to feed at her apartment and bills to pay!

"I'll leave you two kids alone to talk," Akahashi laughed and turned, looking for someone else to mingle with.

"Ore-sama believes it is quite suffocating in this ballroom, wouldn't you agree?" He asked the girl beside him.

The silver haired girl nodded in response, "It is pretty crowded in here, now." Her previous tight etiquette was slipping a little, feeling only a little more comfortable knowing the boy before her was the same age as she, although infinitely more powerful.

The young man bowed only a little and lent his arm to her, "Allow Ore-sama to escort you to the balcony. It is much cooler there."

She did just that, taking his arm lightly and letting him guide her to the nearest balcony. Once they reached it, she took a deep breath and exhaled, "It feels amazing out here..." she said softly, closing her eyes and feeling a soft breeze brush against her cheeks.

"Ore-sama goes here when these parties are too unbearable after about three hours of endless conversation," He leaned against the balcony, examining the girl before him, "Ore-sama can tell that you are not quite used to this atmosphere, Kojima-san."

The said girl shook her head, her previous straight and proper posture slumping a little, "Not at all, Atobe-san," she glanced over at him, "Is it okay to talk casually with you...?" She questioned, being cautious and not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Of course, Kojima-san. It is not as if Ore-sama is one of those balding men inside. Ore-sama's hair will never look like that."

At that, Harumi just had to laugh. She covered her mouth quickly but giggles could still be heard from behind it.

"I'm just an everyday citizen, Atobe-san," She explained, "Being here with such...high class people was definitely a big turn around from the norm. I'm used to going to and listening to small, short meetings and what not, but this place...it just took me by surprise. It's my first time at such a place, seeing that I've only been working for Akahashi-san for about two years."

Atobe chuckled deeply, "Ore-sama has grown up in this type of environment, it is all but normal to Ore-sama, and Ore-sama will be inheriting it and continuing such lifestyle."

She wasn't quite sure if he was bragging or just stating the facts. Whatever it was, Harumi was glad that she didn't have to be apart of it 24/7.

"Ore-sama believes he has seen someone similar to you before, but can not recall. What high school did you go to previously, arn~" He questioned, crossing his arm and trying to figure out where he's seen similar features before.

The teal eyed girl blinked and stared at him cluelessly "Well, I went to Rikkaidai during middle school as well as high school," Atobe said nothing and stared intensely at her, showing that he was still listening, "You play tennis, right Atobe-san?" He nodded and before he could go off on a tangent of how amazing he was, she quickly continued, "My cousin is Nioh, Masaharu. We have different last names because my mom is Masaharu's dad's sister."

It all made sense. Atobe nodded in confirmation, now remembering where else he had seen that hair color, "Ore-sama takes it that you and Nioh don't have the same personality, per-say," he laughed deeply to himself, thinking about the time Nioh had invaded the Hyotei grounds and put a lizard down Oshitari's pants. As long as he was not the target, he had no objections to torturing Oshitari every now and then.

She snickered, a sly smile appearing on her face, "I wouldn't say that now, Atobe-san. Even though I'm not a trickster like Masaharu, I am quite cunning in my own way~"

"Arn, is that so..."

"Once you get to know me a bit better, you'll see."

And like that, they spent the rest of the night talking on that balcony. May it be Atobe going off on his amazing tennis skills and how his eternal rival was some guy named Tezuka that Harumi didn't even know, or how their college life at Tokyo University was like. They enjoyed each others company, and despite his overbearing nature, Harumi found herself having fun with the young heir.

From afar, an elder woman smiled gleefully, glad to see that her son had kept the young girl entertained for the entire night.

"Maybe this will be the one~" She sighed happily, loving the game of matchmaker.

"Honey, what are you doing," a deep voice questioned. Atobe senior slipped an arm around the waist of said woman and gave her a meaningful stare.

"Nothing, just trying to push Keigo in the right direction," She responded simply.

Atobe senior felt the sudden urge to slap his hand to his forehead. Of course, he didn't. He couldn't do such things in a public gathering like this.

The man followed his wife's gaze to the balcony where he could see his son speaking to a young lady. She looked charming from where he was standing, and wondered if this was possibly a girl that would allow his son to finally settle down.

**A/N: Hello! This is the first story I've posted on fanfiction. I haven't written stories in a while, so please be patient with me. Just a heads up, this story is not going to be very long, maybe 10 chapters at most. I realized from the past that I could never finish writing long stories, so I'm just going to stick to a shorter one. I know shorter stories tend to develop much faster than necessary, so I'm sorry if that happens. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just wanted to say thank you to Hopelesslyhope and Xxdreamergirl95xX for leaving me the first reviews for this story! I hope you all enjoy. c:**

* * *

It's been a week since Harumi's encounter with Atobe. She continued workwith her boss, Akahashi, and received a few calls from some of the people she had met at the party. None from the boy she spent the end of the night talking to, but come to think of it, she didn't even exchange cards or anything with him.

"Kojima-san! Come and take a look at this, will you?" Akahashi's personal secretary, Yumiko, called over to her. She was a kind, older lady maybe in her mid-thirties. Although she could be uptight a times, she was still good company for Harumi, seeing that she was still considered a newbie. The young girl wasn't in any specific department, seeing that her speciality still needed development and was still a baby part of the company, thus Yumiko was placed in charge of her.

The silver haired girl walked over right away, a questionable look in her eyes, "Yes?"

She led her to a separate room and in it, was a model building that Kojima only assumed was the layout for new offices.

"What do you think? I had to stay up pretty late last night finishing this up for Akahashi-san. He's having a business meeting with a few people today and wanted to show his newest project," She sighed, exasperation showing on her face.

Harumi's eyes widened, "You did this all by yourself?!" Was Yumiko a super secretary or something? It looked absolutely amazing for something she did overnight. The details on the ground floor and the enlarged offices looked stunning. She even put in the solar panels and a garden on the roof that Harumi had mapped out for them months ago.

"Akahashi-san was quite excited that his company had finally had the expenses, permission and man power to implement these environmental friendly aspects he always wished for. He asked for me to include as much as I could. However, some of those small details are quite hard to place in here," She chuckled softly and smiled kindly, "I think I did a pretty darn good job, though."

"I'm glad that Akahashi-san likes the environment so much, there aren't many people that are like that," Harumi responded, returning the smile, "especially in big corporations like this."

Yumiko nodded in response, "I believe the Atobe Group is also working on changing their offices and buildings accordingly as well. They're probably ahead of us."

The two continued to chat away before Yumiko received something on her headpiece, nodding and responding quickly.

"It seems that Akahashi-san's guests for the business meeting have just arrived. Come downstairs with me so we can greet and escort them personally."

The teal-eyed girl nodded, feeling her nerves hit her again. She straightened out the non-existent creases on her pencil skirt, going through a checklist in her head of how to act in front of those high-esteemed stick in the butts business men. She only hoped it wouldn't be like the party where she was so stiff and nervous that almost everything that came out of her mouth was robotic and a little awkward. She didn't usually deal with the big guys when she attended short meetings, she talked with people on the same level as herself, but even that was hard sometimes.

Akahashi did say that letting her personality out a little bit will surely bring more people to like her.

The two women went down the elevator to the lobby, Yumiko giving her a quick, crash course on how to greet and communicate with the people they were to escort.

Harumi gulped, she really, really hoped she wouldn't screw this up.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the front desk where a few older men and women in business suits stood, awaiting for their arrival.

"Yumiko-san. I trust all is well," One of the men nodded to her, a emotionless, stern look on his face, "...and who might this be?" his eyes drifted Harumi's face.

The girl became frigid from his cold stare and before the said girl could say anything, a booming, deep voice responded for her, "Ore-sama believes that her name is Kojima Harumi, working in correspondence with Akahashi-san for the 'green' project."

Atobe stepped out from behind the older people with a smug look on his face, "Kojima-san, I see you are working today." She could practically feel the lady working the front desk swoon behind them.

Harumi nodded, feeling some sort of relief from the fact that Atobe was here, "Atobe-san, it's nice to see you again," she gave a quick bow and slapped a professional smile on her face.

Yumiko then took the lead and directed everyone upstairs, creating some small talk about what was happening in recent news and asking about their families and what not. Harumi stood at the back, making sure none of the guests were lagging too far behind.

"Ore-sama presumes all has been well with you since the party," he said smoothly, a hand in his pocket while the other held a thin, black briefcase.

"Everything has been good, Atobe-san," She responded simply, "I've been following my work diligently and eating three meals a day," she joked quietly, glancing up at him to see his reaction. Maybe it wasn't the right time and place to say that...

A boyish smirk made way onto his lips as he chuckled deeply, "Ore-sama is glad to hear so. Ore-sama has been following Ore-sama's father closely," he continued, going on and on about from he was doing with his training to how one of his chefs didn't cook his egg perfectly this morning.

Harumi could only nod, feeling like she couldn't exactly say that it was _just an egg_ otherwise she might be scolded or glared at by the people walking in front of her.

They were in the meeting room for about an hour and a half now. What they talked about, Harumi didn't know. She was at her own desk typing up reports and looking at documents. Her day was almost over, which she was more than happy about. As much as she enjoyed her job, she didn't want to stay there forever.

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost six. Quickly, she saved her documents and threw her phone and keys into her purse. Her shift was over, and Harumi couldn't wait to eat and go home to her comfy apartment, where her best friend would probably be passed out on the couch. She stretched and stood up, walking over to Yumiko to tell her that she would be heading out.

"Is it six already?" She looked down the clock on her desk and nodded, "Time flies when you're busy. Good work today."

Harumi smiled, "Thank you, but those guys in that room were pretty intimidating..." A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered the cold stares and uninterested gazes that fell on her.

She laughed softly, "Once you deal with people like that everyday, it becomes much easier, don't worry. Although, it seems like you got along quite well with that Atobe boy in a short amount of time." there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said this, "And you two are the same age, how convenient."

The younger girl stared at her, dumbfounded and in disbelief at what came out of her mouth, "Yumiko-san, are you okay?"

As if she never said anything, she looked back to the computer at her desk, "It appears that their meeting just ended."

Like magic, the glass doors to the meeting room opened and out spilled the people that she had led in almost two hours ago.

"Are you psychic or something..." Harumi muttered softly under her breath, earning a small grin from the older woman.

Akahashi-san also left the room, shaking hands with a few more people. The female chose that time to walk toward the elevator, which was in the same direction where the meeting had just left out.

She bowed and gave a polite smile when passing by her boss, her eyes falling on the boy that she recently had become more acquainted with before turning and leaving.

Atobe noticed her stare and smirked. He was unusually curious about the girl presented before him. She tried so hard to be proper and poised before her boss and superiors, but when she spoke to him that day on the balcony, she had loosened up considerably.

"Excuse Ore-sama, I must have a word with Kojima-san," He left the stiffs and followed the retreating girl, the clicks and clacks of her heels echoing softly in the hall.

Harumi had just reached the elevator and before she could press the down button, another hand beat her to it. She looked up, surprised and saw Atobe's smug face.

"Ah, Atobe-san."

He gave her a quick nod before going straight to the point, "Ore-sama wishes for your presence for dinner."

The long haired girl stared at the boy before her. He was asking her to eat like on a date...? What on earth is going on with the world.

"Think of it as a dinner for business. Ore-sama wishes to learn more about the 'green project' Akahashi-san is so fond of, as well as you, Kojima-san." In reality, Atobe was most curious as to how she was working on something of such importance straight out of University.

She nodded, somewhat relieved, "Of course, Atobe-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Harumi had a lot of firsts that week.

Her first large business party.

Her first time meeting the infamous Atobe Keigo.

Her first encounter with not so nice businessmen that seemed to have their noses permanently pointed to the sky.

Her first ride in a stretch limo with Atobe Keigo.

Her first time having a driver hold open the door for her.

Her first time having a business like dinner with Atobe Keigo, which she was currently at.

Harumi should have expected as much from the elaborate Atobe, but she really didn't see it necessary for the two of them to go to such an expensive, fancy restaurant.

"We really didn't need to come to such a nice place, Atobe-san," She said softly, gingerly picking up her menu. Really, she never came to places like this.

"Ore-sama always eats at such establishments, only the finest food will suit Ore-sama's tastes. Ore-sama always eats at the best places."

"There are a lot of other places that are good, too, Atobe-san. Especially family owned cafes and restaurants," She responded, thinking about the delicious takoyaki that she would always buy from the same street vendor.

He raised an eyebrow, "Ore-sama does not believe it."

Harumi sighed and shook her head, "Maybe one day, you can try it out."

Atobe only chuckled and shook his head, "If you can convince Ore-sama to do such a thing, Ore-sama will surely applaud you, Kojima-san."

The two ordered their food and returned the menu to the passing waiter. They talked briefly about the green project and what Harumi was planning, while leaving out anything that she deemed as too much information.

"I'm surprised that I never saw you on campus," she said while taking a sip of her water, "Tokyo U. is huge, but I'd think that I would still spot someone like you in a crowd."

"Arn~ Ore-sama always stands out. Ore-sama is sure that you have seen him, but merely forgot of such an honorable encounter," he responded arrogantly, flicking some hair to the side.

Harumi shrugged and nonchalantly, "I suppose you're right, it is hard to miss someone with an ego so large and a strut so elaborate."

Atobe cleared his throat, and a small miniscule smirk made its way onto Harumi's features. He shot her a stern look, "Ore-sama does not strut. Ore-sama walks with authority and dignity, and Ore-sama has a right to be prideful of Ore-sama." So she did have some traits of Nioh.

She wanted to laugh, but settled with a giggle, "Whatever you say, Atobe-san."

Atobe studied her for a second, noticing the playful glint in her eyes and how at ease she was now as compared to her behavior in the office. It certainly was a change, and he couldn't decide which side of her he enjoyed speaking to more; the one that let him talk without interruption or the girl in front of him that made such witty comments.

Over the course of two months, Harumi had begun hearing more and more from Atobe, may it be from texts, a phone call or at meetings held in her building. He had called her out to eat lunch, or well, demanded it, a couple of times as well. If she said no because she didn't want to leave the office that day, he would find a way to _make_ her leave. She didn't know whether to be irritated or flattered by his persistence.

It was just another day in the office for the said girl. She was looking over files involving the solar panels for the roof and energy star equipment that would be placed inside the office. She really wanted to make sure everything would be perfect.

"Working hard, Kojima-chan?"

Her head shot up at the question and she was met by the face of her coworker. He had two toned hair, the top silver and the bottom black, along with midnight blue eyes. He was quite tall, and she always had to look up when she talked to him. Then again, Harumi was on the shorter side of the spectrum.

"Of course, how about you, Kojiro-san?" She asked, bringing her attention to the boy before her.

He shrugged, "Office work is office work. Also, you don't have to be that formal with me. We're friends, aren't we? Just call me Saeki," He asked kindly, leaning against the side of her desk.

Harumi blinked, feeling happy that he considered her as a friend and not just a coworker, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to it. Should I call you Saeki-kun then?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You've been here for two years, Kojima-chan. For the first half year we never heard a peep out of you unless Yumiko-san or Akahashi-san was talking to you. You're definitely not as quiet now, but loosen up a little. Even if we're older and considered superior to you, it's not like we're going to bite your head off if you joke around with us."

The silver haired girl bit the bottom of her lip. He was right. Out of the people who worked on the same floor as her, she's spoken to everyone at least once but has only kept in solid contact with the guy standing in front of her and maybe 2 or 3 other people...out of the 35 or so people around her. Even so, the people she spoke more to were at the other side of the room.

"I'll keep it in mind, Saeki-kun," she gave him a small grin, "I'll try not to act like a robot as often."

He laughed good-naturedly and put a hand on her head, "Good, I'm not telling you to burst out into a song or anything, but don't be so scared to let your personality out some more."

She nodded like an obedient puppy and then tilted her head to the side, "Can I tell you something then?"

Confused, he lifted his chin a bit to tell her to continue on, "Miyagi-san is totally into you, but I guess you never noticed her hints."

"What?!"

Several people around them turned to stare, surprised by his sudden outburst. Harumi couldn't help but laugh a little. Her coworkers only shrugged and turned around, thinking nothing more of it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He said a bit more quietly, a cute blush dusted across his cheeks.

"I didn't know if you would scold me for implying an office romance..." she laughed nervously and scratched her head, "But you did tell me to loosen up...so...I'm telling you now, Saeki-kun." Harumi wondered briefly if she should have just stayed quiet.

He shook his head, "No no, thanks for telling me. You know, bending rules are okay when it's something like this. Now if you excuse me..."

He made a beeline for Miyagi's desk.

Harumi looked back down at her work, thinking about what Ishida just said to her. She really did need to loosen up some more in the office. But, there are so many people whenever she sees a group of them talking, she felt too intimidated to approach them. She would talk to small groups of maybe 2 or 3 occasionally, but it just felt like she wasn't fitting into the office quite yet.

She glanced around the spacious room and sighed. Slowly and steadily, she'll get it right.

When the teal eyed girl was about to start her work again, she noticed her coworker at the desk over from her staring.

"Uhm...yes, Kondo-san...?"

The girl next to her stared a little more. She had overheard Harumi's conversation with the boy and mulled over her thoughts quickly, tilting her head to the side, "Want to eat together in the lounge today, Kojima-san? I probably should have asked you when you first came here, but what do you say?"

Harumi felt her heart almost jump out of her chest in surprise. It was true, no one spoke to her when she moved her things to her desk. Even after she was introduced, they just went back to their work.

"Sure...!"

The blonde haired girl gave her a cute smile then turned back to her laptop. Harumi also smiled, and continued smiling when she pulled out her phone and texted a certain someone.

_I'm eating lunch with a coworker today! If you want lunch today, ask someone else._

She sighed happily and before she could start her work again, her phone buzzed.

_Ore-sama had no intention of asking you to lunch today._

He would say something like that. She pushed her phone to the side, deciding to just not respond and continued to go through the files she was previously looking at.

When lunch finally rolled around, like the blonde haired girl said, they went to the workers lounge together and sat down with their food. Although it took a little more coaxing from Kondo Yuki, Harumi was able to talk a bit more comfortably with her.

"Some of us just thought you didn't like us cause you didn't really talk," Kondo, or well Yuki as she rather be called, told the younger girl.

Harumi shook her head quickly, sad that they got the wrong idea, "No, it's just that I didn't know what to say around all of you, and I didn't know what was appropriate either. I'm usually not like this..."

Yuki took a bite of the onigiri she held in her hand and just gave her a lopsided smile, "Like that guy Saeki said, we don't bite. Once you're more comfortable around us, you'll be able to act like...you."

"Thanks for telling me. It felt so suffocating the past two years," She sighed and took a sip of tea.

Yuki nodded, "Yeah. There were also some people who were just bitter that you didn't have to do the boring work that they did. You got to work on that 'project green' thing once you got here. I guess I was one of those people. But you do work hard, Kojima-san."

Harumi just shook her head, "I'm just doing my job, like you are! I guess I would be upset if someone like me got a job like this so quickly if I was in your place..."

The green eyed girl in front of her smiled a little, "Well, you aren't so bad. I hope we get along better from now on."

"I'd like that! Oh...you have some rice on your cheek..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I know it was a little new character heavy, but I tried not to make it too confusing! Please Review! I'm going to a flash mob today for Gangnam Style, so I thought I'd put this up before I head out, hehe. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Harumi was walking to the employee lounge to grab something to eat. Most people had gone out of the office to eat, including the people she was more or less used to eating lunch with now.

Her stomach was growling all morning and she was just itching for it to be her lunch break. Once she stepped into the area, her phone rang. She pulled out her phone and answered it without looking at the caller id, "Hello?"

"Ore-sama wishes to have lunch with you today, Kojima-chan," he said simply, "My previous plans had been canceled."

She sighed, "It's getting colder out, you know I don't like leaving when it's so cold."

"You should know that Ore-sama never takes no for an answer by now, Kojima-chan."

Harumi grumbled to herself, earning a few odd stares from her coworkers, not used to seeing her in such a state. She only smiled a sheepishly at them and excused herself from the lounge area and walked back into the hall.

"How about this then. I'll go if you let me choose what to eat," she tapped the side of her cheek, thinking about her favorite corner cafe.

"No."

"Then I'm not going."

"My tastes are better."

"What do you think I'm going to feed you? I have good tastes in food, too."

"You are related to Nioh, Ore-sama doesn't know what you may be scheming."

At that, she slapped her hand to her forehead. After some more pushing and pulling, Harumi finally gave in, deciding she was too hungry to care anymore.

She walked out of the building and waiting for her outside was Atobe, sitting inside his black Audi R8. The two headed to a smaller place for lunch that was close by, but anyone could tell that it was suited more for the higher class. Once they were seated and placed their orders, Atobe spoke.

"Ore-sama has a request for you, Kojima," the boy before her pick up his cup of black coffee and took a long drink of if.

Harumi also picked up her cup, but of water, and takes a sip, "What is it?"

"My friend is getting married in November and Ore-sama would like you to come with me," He said quite simply, "Ore-sama has thought long about this and has decided Kojima would be the best choice to bring amongst my friends."

The female stared at him, wondering briefly why he liked referring to himself as 'Ore-sama' so much, "Why me? Are your other female friends no so bright up in here?" she said jokingly, tapping the side of her head as emphasis.

"Ore-sama believes that they were educated to a certain extent," So she was right, somewhat, "However when Ore-sama brings female friends to events such as this, they can't keep their hands off me," he said the last part offhandedly, brushing his hand across the air as if it was no big deal, "Ore-sama does not wish to have a person of that type of caliber at one of my very important friend's wedding. And Ore-sama can not go without a date because such a thing is impossible, and thus you are the best choice available."

Harumi nodded slowly, biting the inside of her lip, "So...you're telling me that I'm going as your safety net, of sorts."

"Precisely."

"You can be really mean sometimes, Atobe," Harumi huffed. Even when Atobe complimented her in some sort of way, there was always something else to it.

"Were you expecting me to ask you as a real date, ahn~?" He smirked, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Of course not!" Harumi squeaked quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up a little bit from both his assumption and the little voice at the back of her head that was saying 'yes'.

"So will you have the honor of accompanying Ore-sama?" He asked once again.

Harumi's eye twitched at the way he phrased it and continued telling herself in her head that it was just the way he always talked, "If I said no, you would drag me there anyway, wouldn't you?"

Atobe chuckled, and that was enough for her to know that her assumption was correct.

Harumi kicked her shoes off as she stepped into the apartment she shared with her closest friend. Like she expected, she was sprawled out on the couch, asleep. Their dog, Otouto, ran up to her, jumping and giving her some friendly licks in the face. She giggled, rubbing the brown and white akita's head lovingly before pushing him back onto the ground gently.

The long haired girl then very naturally went to the couch and sat down on her friend, "Wake up Meiko!" She said loudly, shaking her shoulders to try and stir her awake.

An incoherent noise from under the blankets reached Harumi's ears as Meikos eyes slowly opened, shooting a tired glare. Otouto barked happily, his curly tail wagging from happiness at seeing his two owners at home and awake.

"Why do you always have to wake me up like this?" She groaned grumpily, pushing Harumi off her and sitting up.

The said girl just shrugged, "How was work?"

"Good, until a kid almost threw up on me," Meiko complained, running her hands through her short jet black hair, "I swear, parents who let their kids eat such bad things while their sick are really asking for it!"

Meiko worked as a nurse at one of the children's hospitals in Tokyo. As much as she loved kids, even she had her limit, as seen in her tired, ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry to hear that," Harumi patted her head, feeling sorry for the tired girl.

"How about you? Any interesting stories from work or that egotistical guy that's trying to court you?" She said the last part quite deviously, a almost creepy grin spreading across her face.

Harumi deadpanned, "He is not trying to court me, I've only known him for two or three months! Plus, he made that very clear today," she leaned back into the couch while Meiko shifted her position, siting indian styled on the soft cushions.

"Oh? What's he say?!" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Let's just say Meiko tends to think about boys and settling down more than Harumi did.

She sighed and looked at her nails, "He asked me to go to a wedding with him because I'm the 'best choice'," she said, making little air quotes, "compared to all his other female friends because I keep my hands to myself."

Meiko squealed, "That's still something! He recognizes you as someone he could trust!"

"Yeah, and definitely as a friend and not as a love interest."

Harumi sighed heavily and scratched Otouto's head, "I only met him a while ago, but he got in my head so easily!"

Meiko shrugged, "It happens, Harumi. Remember when I met that one guy..."

"Which one?" Harumi joked, poking her friend in the shoulder.

Meiko pouted and slapped her arm, "Yuuta! Fuji Yuuta!"

The silver haired girl nodded, "Yeah, I remember him. He was a little awkward and cold, but he was still nice to talk to when he warmed up to me. What happened with him?"

"I only knew him for about two or three weeks before I couldn't stop thinking about him. But then he got a girlfriend..." The blue eyed girl sighed, a frown appearing on her lips, "Anyways! I liked him without really knowing the guy, maybe the same thing is happening to you right now."

Harumi sighed, "But stuff like this doesn't happen that often...I'm usually really careful with who I start liking!" She scratched her head, not understanding herself as to why she had already taken such a liking to the rich boy.

"Live a little!" Meiko cried out, "You need to stop over thinking it and just go!"

Harumi groaned a little, "I guess you're right..."

Her best friend noticed her moody gaze and sighed before slapping her hands down on the couch cushion, "That's it!"

"...What's it...?" Her teal eyes stared cluelessly at her friend.

"We're going out tonight! It's been forever since we've gone to a night club together!" Meiko was grinning ear to ear, her hands now clasped in front of her.

"What? But..."

Meiko put a finger to her friend's lips, "If anyone from work saw you, they wouldn't care. And it's not like you're on the clock right now. Also, I doubt anyone like your boss or those old guys would step foot in there."

Harumi hesitated, a frown set on her face. The last time she had gone to a club was when she graduated from Todai. Let's just say she didn't remember half the night.

"Please!" She begged, giving her a pout.

The long haired girl sighed and nodded, "Okay, only because I don't have work tomorrow."

Meiko pumped her hand in the air, feeling victorious.

Harumi was starting to regret her decision when they had arrived at the club. She stared at the fluorescent lights about the door, reading _Code:Level 8_.

"It's a new place! Some big shot opened it a month back and everyone says its great! The reviews said the Dj's play good music and the bartenders make the best drinks," Meiko grinned brightly next to her in her short red strapless dress.

Harumi nodded but smiled a little. She was wearing a short black halter dress that hugged her body. If she took almost an hour to get ready, she might as well enjoy the night. It's been a while since she had some real fun, afterall.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh Harumi has feelingsss~ bahahah. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to those who review as well. It makes me happy reading them! (': I'm actually working on another story as well, but this will be my first priority since it's a short fic. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been getting these out pretty fast 8D. Enjoy!**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX - You'll find out in this chapter~ o 3o**

* * *

Atobe Keigo stared at himself in the mirror, admiring the clothes he was wearing until one of his many cellphones rang.

"Yes?" He questioned as he answered the phone, stepping away from the full body mirror and toward his desk.

"Are you ready yet? You take longer than a girl to get dressed, Atobe."

The boy scoffed, "Ore-sama can't help it if perfection takes a little longer, Oshitari."

The blue haired boy on the other end sighed in annoyance, "We're all at the club already. Sad that the guy who put it together is the one that's so late."

Before Atobe could respond, another voice on the other end was heard, "I know you own the damn club and all, but hurry the hell up!"

"Ore-sama is on his way, so calm yourself Shishido."

"Che, _gekidasa daze_."

With that, the phone went dead and he slipped the device into his pocket and headed off to Code:Level 8.

* * *

It was crowded, stuffy and loud. If it wasn't for Meiko dragging and forcing her way through the iron wall of moving bodies with Harumi, they would be standing off to the side with the speakers blaring into her ears.

Her first impression of the place was that it was definitely fancier than any other club she's been to. There were two floors, the second was more like a balcony level that had seats and oversaw the lower level of the club. She only assumed it was for VIP only.

The Dj was positioned at the farthest end of the club, elevated above everyone else but not to the point of point of being as high as the second floor. There were lights shooting from the platform the Dj stood. Along the sides of the wall were modern looking bars and tables that were mostly black and dark blue.

"Come on Harumi! Dance!" The short haired girl screamed over the loud music. She was swaying her body back and fourth, coaxing the older of the two to stop standing there like a statue.

Harumi hesitated before finally following Meiko's movements abet awkwardly.

Meiko frowned and put her hands on Harumi's shoulders, shaking them forcefully, "Come on! I know you can dance better than that, Harumi!"

The silver haired girl huffed and did so, dancing like she did when they were still in college. A grin broke out on Meiko's face and eventually, Harumi was laughing and smiling as well.

The two stayed close to each other, watching over each others shoulders for incoming creepers or perverts, and the occasional good looking guy as well.

"Hey Meiko!" Harumi yelled, hoping that her best friend could hear her.

"Yeah?!"

"Thanks for taking me out!" she screamed, a genuine smile on her face, "It's been so long since we did anything like this!"

The said girl grinned and nodded, pumping her hand in the air as she danced to the upbeat music, "Shut up and dance!"

Harumi followed and threw a hand in the air, pumping her fist to the beats the Dj dropped while swaying back and fourth. Little did she know that a certain 'Ore-sama' had just arrived and caught sight of the girl as he stood on the second level.

"Ahn~ what a surprise," He smirked, one hand in his pocket and another holding his drink.

He was joined shortly by his blue haired friend, "See anyone you like, Atobe?"

Atobe chuckled softly, a smirk set on his lips, "Ore-sama has had his eye on a certain someone, and she happens to be downstairs."

Oshitari followed Atobes eyes and they landed on the silver haired girl. It looked like she was having fun, laughing and dancing with her friend. The _tensai_ glanced at Atobe, noticing that his stare had hardened considerably.

Raising an eyebrow, Oshitari looked back the the crowd of people downstairs and saw why. Before he could say anything, Atobe had already headed downstairs.

Meiko caught something from the corner of her eye, "Some guy is getting kinda close behind you,"

Not hearing anything, Harumi tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What?"

Then she understood. There was a hand on Harumi's shoulder and she turned around quickly, face to face with a happy looking boy with bright orange hair and stunning blue eyes, "Care to dance?" He asked loudly over the music, bending over so she could hear him better, "I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi~"

Harumi turned her head to look at Meiko, unsure if it was okay. Her friend only nodded and pointed to the ground, indicating she would be right behind her.

"Uhm..Okay..!"

"Lucky~!" He grinned and winked playfully before they started dancing lightly together, Harumi being very cautious of where he was placing his hands. He would talk to her every now and then while they were dancing, asking simple questions like her name and how old she was.

"Hey! Don't push!" Meiko screeched. The shorter girl quickly turned around and her teal eyes widened, not expecting the person in front of her to be there.

"Ore-sama apologizes," His voice was still deep and smooth despite the overbearingly loud music.

Her short haired friend blinked once he referred to himself as 'Ore-sama', looked at Harumi, then back to the boy that had just pushed her and made a connection in her head.

"Atobe! What are you doing here!" She said loudly, leaving the Sengoku and approaching the arrogant boy.

Sengoku frowned for a second but recovered quickly, his eyes settling on his new target; Meiko.

"Ahn, Ore-sama owns this establishment!" He threw an arm in the air as emphasis an almighty smirk playing on his lips.

Harumi's mouth dropped into a perfect 'O' shape. Well, she really couldn't deny that Atobe was rich enough to own one of these clubs, she just didn't expect it.

"Follow me," He ordered, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her into the mob of people dancing around them.

"Wait..! Meiko!" Harumi turned and looked at her friend. The blue eyed girl just gave her one of those devilish smiles and continued dancing with Sengoku.

She looked back to the man practically dragging her across the dance floor. Needless to say, she had her fair share of people step on her feet while she was following him.

"Atobe!" She huffed once they were off the dance floor. She pulled her arm back and crossed them, a frown on her face, "Why did you drag me out of there?"

"Ore-sama thought that you would like to see the VIP lounge," a boyish smirk was on his face as he indicated to the stairs leading to the second floor, "You can meet some of my friends, Kojima."

Harumi didn't know what to say. First she felt angry that he pulled her away from her friend, then she felt somewhat...happy? Happy that he wanted his friends to meet her?

He led her up the stairs, a hand placed gingerly on her back as he made way to one of the tables. It looked like there were four guys sitting on the couches around the table and one female.

The red head was the first to notice Atobe and Harumi's presence, "Oi Atobe, who's that?"

Almost immediately, all eyes were on the long haired girl. She fidgeted a little in her spot, feeling uncomfortable, "Uhm, Kojima Harumi, nice to meet you...!" Harumi said quickly, bowing just a little.

The only other girl present noticed her state, smiled and stood up, "It's nice to meet you, Kojima-san. I'm Yamamoto Rinko, but just call me Rinko-chan."

Harumi smiled gratefully at her gesture and nodded. Eventually, they went around and introduced themselves quickly. She was sure that she was bound to get some of their names messed up before the night was over.

"Atobe, is this the girl you're bringing to the wedding?" The blue haired guy asked. Muhaki? No, thats the red haired one...Oshitari?

"Indeed," Atobe said simply, taking a sip of his drink.

She glanced at Oshitari questionably, "Ah, are you the one getting married?"

All around the table, the group laughed while Atobe smirked in amusement, "Kojima, this man is too picky to be getting married."

"I resent that. You're the one that's too picky."

It was Harumi's turn to laugh as she watched their short squabble. Although she had disagreements with Atobe, she hardly saw him get angry so quickly.

"I'm actually the one that's getting married, Kojima-san," the more timid voice of the silver haired boy reached my ears as he smiled kindly, "I'm actually marrying Rinko." His cheeks became flushed red when he said that last sentence. How cute!

"Congratulations!" Harumi squeaked happily, a smile on her face. They really did look good together.

The two thanked her kindly, Choutarou taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"And Shishido is my best man," he added in, looking at his former _senpai_ happily.

"Yeah yeah..." He muttered, hiding the smile that was threatening to break out on his face.

They talked for a little longer before Atobe stood up once more, demanding everyones attention on him.

"Kojima, follow me," He once again demanded. She frowned and stayed rooted to her seat.

"What's the magic word?"

. . .

He stared at me in disbelief and rose an eyebrow, "Just follow Ore-sama."

Harumi only stared back at him, waiting for him to say it.

"...please."

Oshitari and Shishido snickered, but stopped when Atobe shot them an icy glare. The girl smiled a little and stood, following him to wherever he wanted to go.

They ended up on the roof of the club, which, to no surprise to the female, was still nicely decorated with chairs, a stage for a Dj and miscellaneous things.

"This reminds me of when you took me out of that ballroom, Atobe," Harumi smiled and looked up at the stars, hearing the faint upbeat music from inside the club.

"Ahn~ Ore-sama sees that you were not able to forget that night," He chuckled arrogantly and the girl only rolled her eyes. She didn't really take notice of what he was wearing until now. She had to admit, he looked _good._ His dress shirt was a wine red with the buttons going up only about halfway and he wore black slacks.

The girl ran a hand through her silver hair and walked to the Dj stage, wanting to look around, "Well, it was the first time I went to such a big event, it's hard to forget." She said simply, waiting to hear his reaction.

He followed her around the stage and chuckled, "If Ore-sama wasn't there, you would have had a horrible time, correct?"

Harumi blushed a little bit and crossed her arms, "I was perfectly fine...!"

"You were a robot."

The short girl sighed and put a hand on her waist, "Anyways," she changed the subject, leaning against the stage, "Why'd you bring me up here, Atobe?"

He smirked and pulled a remote out of his pocket, pressing a button. Right away, a smooth song came out of the speakers. It was nothing like the music from inside, but much...calmer.

"Do you know how to dance, Kojima?"

She felt her heart jump to her throat. Was this supposed to be romantic or something?

"Ore-sama can't have a bad dance partner at Choutarou's wedding."

She mentally slapped herself, scolding herself in her head about the assumption she made. She's his friend. Someone who worked in the business. Nothing more.

"I can dance perfectly fine, Atobe," She mumbled, maybe a little more icily than she had intended to.

He took her hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor, the smirk still playing on his lips, "Prove it."

And that's how she ended up waltzing with Atobe Keigo on the roof of his night club. She moved carefully, counting steps in her head while he moved effortlessly, leading her left and right.

Harumi may have _accidentally_ stepped on his foot a few times.

She didn't know how long they were up there, but the waltz slowly turned into a simple slow dance, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She placed her head lightly on his chest as they swayed side to side slowly, humming softly to the song that way playing.

Sadly for the long haired girl, she missed the miniscule content smile that formed on Atobe's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please drop a review for me, I love reading them. (: **

**Do you think Harumi's feelings are developing too fast? Keep in mind that this is a shorter series, but I still feel like I might be pushing it a little too fast. :|**

**On another note, my new story is out which features Niou! lolol don't ask where the idea came from...just...yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter might be a little confusing, so let me clear this up really quickly.**

_'text'-_ Thoughts

Yuki - Harumi's coworker that has the desk next to hers

Yumiko - Harumi's superior that is Akahashi's personal secretary

* * *

Harumi shifted nervously in her office chair, thinking about the events that were going to take place soon.

Yuki glanced at her and sighed, "Calm down will you? All you're doing is helping Akahashi-san with a presentation."

The said girl only nodded, still feeling the nerves and said, "But...if I mess up, everyone really will think I'm not suited or qualified for this job. You said so yourself, a lot of people used to and still think that way about me!"

She was a nervous wreck in all honesty. Her usual professional self was thrown out the window at this time and she felt like jumping out that window with it.

"Harumi..."

Her coworker frowned, poking her in the forehead, "You've been working on this the entire time you've been here. You know the thing front and back. You'll nail it, I'm positive. Now don't make me slap some sense into you, literally."

Harumi automatically backed away at the threat before the two giggled softly.

"Thanks..."

Yuki grinned, turning back to her laptop, "Why don't you go get something to drink and calm your nerves? Maybe call your friend or something to distract you."

"That's a good idea. I'll be right back," Harumi stood up and headed to the vending machines, her silver hair swishing gently behind her.

Staring at her phone, she thought about who she could talk to. Meiko might be on her break too...

The female dialed her best friends number and then held the mobile device to her ear, hoping that she'd pick up.

"Hey Harumi! Sorry, I just ended my break and theres an emergency, we'll talk later okay? Bye!" was Meiko's rushed apply before she only heard the end tone.

Who else could she call? She had reached the vending machines and put in some money, contemplating about what to drink and who to call.

_'I'm pretty sure Marui is busy at work too...and like hell Niou is going to be any help right now. Ami is in the states and Sakura is on a business trip in Hokkaido.'_

She felt like she was out of options until her phone buzzed, signaling that she had a text.

It was from Atobe

_Purple or blue dress shirt. Both look equally good because I make them look good, but purple seems to complement Ore-sama's hair and eyes more. Purple it is._

. . . Did he even need to ask for her opinion?

Shaking her head and sighing, she hit the call button.

"Ore-sama already said that purple would be good, why are you calling, Kojima-chan."

She felt some sort of relief from hearing his arrogant voice. It brought her back to earth in some strange way, and she happily accepted the feeling.

"Atobe-san..." She said, making sure to add the honorific just in case someone heard her talking to the young heir, "I need some advice."

On the other line, Atobe raised a finely shaped eyebrow while his butler retrieved the purple dress shirt he had asked for.

"It is rare for you to ask of anything from, Ore-sama. What is it?" He questioned, sitting down on a loveseat in his walk in closet.

Harumi hesitated before beginning her quick explanation about her presentation, how some of her coworkers saw her and how her nerves were eating her alive.

Atobe chuckled deeply at the end of Harumi's semi rant. She was worried about such little matters, it was cute.

"You know the material, Kojima-chan. Ore-sama highly doubts that the presentation will end badly."

"...but if it does, it really _will_ seem like I'm not meant to be here." The teal eyed girl grumbled.

The butler set Atobes shirt down on the stand besides him and then dismissed him silently with a nod of his head. "Matters such as that are trivial. Ore-sama does not look the age to be running the Atobe Group soon, but everyone must accept it regardless. If they do not, I must show them how much better I am."

Harumi almost face palmed at his last statement, but realized what he said was true. If they didn't think she was good enough, she'd just have to show them that she was! Actions do speak louder than words, after all.

"Yeah, thanks Atobe-san." She said gratefully, heading back to her desk with drink in hand.

"Ahhn, I presume you are still at work because you are calling me that."

The girl cracked a smile, "I wouldn't be as polite if I wasn't at work. Speaking of which, the presentation is soon. I'll talk to you another time."

"Don't mess up."

"...Thanks for the encouragement."

"Ore-sama offers nothing more than encouragement."

Harumi rolled her eyes and hung up, staring at her phone. Even though Atobe is so..._Atobe,_ he really is someone she could depend on. With that, she picked up the files on her desk and made her way to he conference room, taking strides more confident than ever.

* * *

The presentation had gone fairly well, despite the discouraging stares that some of her seniors gave her. Akahashi helped her greatly, allowing her to speak freely and while making sure his own presence did not go unnoticed. It also helped that Yumiko was standing at the back corner giving her secretive, quick thumbs up whenever she felt it was appropriate to do.

She had messed up a couple of time while speaking, but caught them before anyone could point them out, which she was forever grateful for. All in all, she felt that she proved that she deserved her position. She'll take 'project green' above and beyond all the stiffs expectations.

When work was finally over, she made way to the nearest subway station. She had received a text from Rinko while she was in the meeting asking if she'd join them later at the Atobe Sports Club. Rinko just really wanted some company while the boys fought it out on the courts.

Once Harumi caught the subway, she held on tightly to the pole. She had never gone to a Sports club before. Sure, she used to play sports in middle school and high school, but Harumi never continued after she got into Todai.

Plus, it sounded to her like some fancy place that rich people got together to play golf or something.

The subway stopped where she needed to get off and she exited with the help of the ridiculous crowd also leaving. Now...she just had to find out what direction the darn place was in.

* * *

"40-15!"

"What?! That was in, Gakuto!"

"You wish!"

Harumi watched in amusement as Shishido argued with the referee, which happened to be the red haired boy.

"It's always like this," Rinko laughed softly, "Boys have too much pride, you know?"

The long haired girl nodded, grinning, "Some more than others..." she glanced at Atobe, who was playing Oshitari in another court.

Rinko caught her stare and chuckled, "Yes, Atobe-kun seems to have an infinite supply of pride, don't you think?"

The two continued talking like so, looking at the matches every now and then.

On the courts, Atobe was playing much harder than usual. Possibly from the influence of another female in the vicinities.

He smirked once he got the match point, "_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na,"_

His smirk only widened when he saw the shocked look on Harumi's face from afar. He was surprised that she knew so little about the sport he loved, seeing that she came from Rikkaidai and was a cousin to Niou.

"You're doing exceptionally well today, Atobe," Oshitari said, pushing up his glasses, "I suppose you wanted someone to see you in action."

Atobe only scoffed as he picked up his water bottle, "Ore-sama has no idea what you are talking about. I always play to the best of my abilities."

"Whatever you want to believe," a smirk made way to his lips as well, deciding to give Atobe a little...push.

"Have you noticed what wonderful legs Kojima-san has?" Atobe stiffened, but made no expression of annoyance, "I overheard her conversation with Rinko, saying she played volleyball. The sport did wonders on her legs."

"Oshitari."

"Yes?"

"Find someone else to stare at."

The blue haired boy chuckled deeply, stepping back and holding up his hands in a defensive stance, "I have no interest in her. If I did, we'd be on a date instead of here."

Atobe's eyes narrowed only a little, "Ore-sama doubts she would agree to go on such a date with you."

Oshitari smirked, knowing very well that Atobe would be protective of what was 'his', persay.

"Who knows, Atobe. It seems that you're unsuccessful so far in doing so," Oshitari was definitely pressing some buttons now.

Atobe's stare only intensified, all the while keeping his perfect composure, "Ore-sama is only waiting for the perfect time, do not be mistaken Oshitari. Kojima could potentially be more than just a girlfriend in the future."

The _tensai_ chuckled deeply, "So, you're done with your flings, Atobe?"

"They were not flings, they had lasted at least a week."

Oshitari resisted the urge to roll his eyes but said nothing, "If that's so, you should do something before she gets the wrong idea."

"Do not tell me what to do, Oshitari," Atobe said steadily, putting his water bottle back in his gym bag and then glancing in the direction of Harumi and Rinko.

"Whatever you say, Atobe," With that, they headed in the direction of the girls who were sitting under an umbrella.

"I think it looks amazing!" Harumi smiled brightly, looking at the pictures on Rinko's phone, "Your color scheme is really nice too!"

Rinko beamed, her brilliant smile almost blinding the other girl and the approaching boys, "Thank you, I've worked really hard on this. If it's not perfect, I'm not going to be very happy about it."

"How hurtful, Rinko-chan. You'll show Kojima-san but not us the pictures?"

Oshitari smirked, setting his things down by their seats while Atobe allowed himself to take a seat next to Harumi.

"That's because Harumi-chan gives more of a reaction and feedback than just an 'Oh, okay'," Rinko said defensively, snapping her phone shut.

Harumi only smiled, glad that her new friend was addressing her so familiarly already, "Sorry, no boys allowed."

"Ahhn, what about men?" Atobe challenged, a smirk present on his flawless face.

The silver haired girl shrugged, "I don't recall there being any men around here, besides Rinko's fiancee of course."

"...Ore-sama is very much a man."

Rinko laughed, covering her mouth quickly while watching the two talk, "You two go well together, are you sure you're not dating?"

Harumi froze. She could only _wish_ there was something more between the two of them, but that was all wishful thinking. She quickly recovered and responded to Rinko.

"Of course not. Atobe sees me as a reliable friend that keeps his ego from inflating too much," She said, hoping that they would drop the subject.

Meanwhile, Atobe sat next to her, wondering if what Oshitari said was actually right.

The burgundy haired girl just smiled, "My mistake, we do need someone to keep Atobe over here in check, though."

Harumi just shrugged, acting like it was nothing, "It's fine, no harm done."

Oshitari stood at the side, watching the expressions on Atobe and Harumi's faces. She seemed pretty upset at the statement, but it passed so quickly that someone could just think it was a trick of the eye. Atobe on the other hand, kept his poker face on the entire time, making no signs of showing he cared.

Well, might as well give him a reality check.

"If that is so, Kojima-san, would you like to join me for dinner, seeing that you have no attachments?"

Harumi tried her best to keep her jaw from dropping. What was going on? Oshitari? She met the guy maybe two weeks ago! Plus, Atobe was sitting right next to her. Then again...he really didn't seem interested in her.

"She will decline."

Atobe had a firm look set on his face. Under the table, his hand was curled into a fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Why will I be declining...?" She glanced at Atobe, an eyebrow raised, "I can make my own choices, Atobe."

"Ore-sama knows that Oshitari is not suitable for you," He sent a small, deadly glare towards the said boy.

Harumi frowned and looked towards Rinko, who only blinked cluelessly.

"I'm sorry Oshitari, but I don't think I'll go to dinner with you," She said apologetically, hoping that she wasn't offending him.

The _kansai_ boy only chuckled, "I knew you would say no, Kojima-san. I had no intention of really taking you out on a date," Ouch? Was she being friend-zoned by everybody now? "But I would enjoy going to eat with you eventually, as good company."

She sighed before smiling a little, "That sounds nice. You can tell me embarrassing stories about Atobe!"

Atobe flinched next to her, "You will do no such thing, Oshitari."

Harumi just sighed and shifted in her seat, wondering if she should even bother anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Atobe, you stupid controlling jerk. kekeke, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thanks for the feedback! Please leave me a Review with your thoughts c: **


	7. Chapter 7

Harumi sighed and rolled around her soft, comfortable bed. She had the day off, problem was she didn't know what to do with it.

She could always clean her apartment, but that meant she had to go out and buy new cleaning supplies because her dog, _Otouto,_ decided to pick a fight with the mop and broom.

There was also the mall, but Harumi wasn't exactly the shopping type of person. She really didn't understand how people could spend hours and hours trying on clothes. Plus, she had no one to go shopping with anyways.

She groaned and sat up, her hair looking like a birds nest. It was probably a bad idea going to sleep with her hair wet...

"What to do...what to do..."

Harumi pulled out her cell phone, noticing that she had a text from Rinko.

_Are you free today? I'm picking out bridesmaid dresses and something for the maid of honor. I want it to be a surprise!_

Well, it looks like she was going shopping after all. She texted back a quick reply and quickly made herself presentable.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for calling you on such short notice!"

Harumi slipped into her friend's car and only smiled, "Don't even worry about it. I had nothing planned for today, anyways."

The apple colored haired girl smiled sweetly and pulled off into the streets, "Originally, I was going to buy dresses I found online, but I think it's a better idea to look at them in person."

"You're buying all the dresses?" The light haired girl asked, surprised. She could have sworn that Rinko said something about 5 bridesmaids the last time they met.

Rinko nodded, "I want my friends to feel just as spoiled as I will on my wedding day," a blush dashed across Rinko's cheeks, the thought of getting married making her giddy.

Harumi laughed, a sly grin on her face, "I'm sure your soon to be husband will spoil you plenty after the reception~"

"H-Harumi-chan!"

They both laughed, Rinko's laugh being more embarrassed than Harumi's childish one.

The two girls arrived at the wedding store and made their way in, Harumi in awe by the sheer amount of dresses surrounding her.

"Wow...this place is huge."

Rinko shrugged nonchalantly, "Theres a bigger one, but it's farther away. I like it here because the staff is friendly."

In less than five minutes they were lead deeper into the side of the store where bridesmaid dresses were located. The two girls wandered around, looking for a dress that matched Rinko's color scheme of yellow, silver and white.

"So, do you have any plans on getting married?"

Harumi almost dropped the dress she was holding and just looked at Rinko, "Uh...well..."

"I have some friends I can introduce you to, they're all quite...interesting," She giggled softly, tilting her head to the side.

The longer haired girl cracked a smile, "You do have some interesting friends, from what I've seen so far anyways."

"Exactly, so let me introduce you to someone. We are at that age where we start looking for a partner, you know." Rinko pulled out a dress and held it up, "Hm...this one is nice."

Harumi nodded in agreement and looked at the racks. It's true, most of her friends had boyfriends, girlfriends or something of that sort. Heck, even Meiko was keeping contact with that orange haired guy they met at the Atobe's club.

Speaking of Atobe, she didn't know what to think of him anymore. Sure, she still had some sort of feeling for him, but it sure did feel like he saw her as more of a friend than anything. Maybe going on a date with someone else will get her mind off of it and over it.

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea," Harumi responded before muttering, "It'll help me get over it..."

Rinko's ears perked and she snapped her head in Harumi's direction, "Get over _what_ exactly?"

She stiffened immediately, realizing that she actually said that last part out loud, "Uh...nothing...?"

"Don't lie! It's not good for you."

Harumi sighed and avoided eye contact, looking everywhere but at Rinko, "Well, I kind of like Atobe...but it's pretty obvious that he definitely doesn't see me the same way."

"I knew it! I thought you were acting strange after I brought it up the other day," Rinko smiled a little, "And how do you know he doesn't? Atobe is a complicated person."

Harumi blinked and glanced at her friend, explaining how he had asked her to the wedding along with several other incidents.

Rinko sighed softly, "Atobe has too much pride to directly say what he feels. Don't be too discouraged."

Harumi sighed and just shook her head, biting the inside of her lip, "I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

Rinko noticed her friend's dropping mood and looked at the dresses in her arms, "How about we try on these dresses and see how they look! We did come here for dress shopping!"

Before Harumi could say another word, she was dragged into the dressing room with a handful of yellow dresses.

After trying on about 10 dresses, Harumi walked out of the dressing room with a smile, "This one is really nice!"

Rinko nodded in agreement, a bright smile on her face. The dress was a short and simple pastel yellow color with a sweetheart neckline and a cinched in waist with a few small flowers on the right side of the waist.

"This is the one! I can't wait for everyone to see it," Rinko tilted her head to the side cutely, "Did you find yourself a dress yet?"

Harumi shook her head and shrugged a little, "I've been too busy with work to look for one."

"Well then, let's find one today!"

* * *

Atobe Keigo sat comfortably in the back of his limo, sipping on some water and looking out the window. It was a relaxing day for him; the work was easy and there were no meetings to attend.

His eyes widened only a millimeter when he saw two very familiar girls walking out of a bridal store. What caught his eye was the long white bag that Harumi held in her hands.

He picked up his phone and texted the said girl quickly.

_Ore-sama needs to approve of your dress for the wedding._

As his driver drove away, he saw the girl of his interests pull out her own cell from her pocket.

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated.

_Too bad, I already bought it and I'm not returning it. :P It's dark blue, and I'm sure you have a tie in that color._

Atobe scoffed before a miniscule smirk made way to his perfectly sculpted lips.

_Which shade of dark blue might it be?_

* * *

Harumi could practically hear his arrogant voice in her head at that last text. Count on Atobe to ask that question. She smiled a little and put her phone away, deciding she'd respond later.

"I assume a certain someone was texting you?" Rinko smiled, a slight teasing tone in her usual smooth voice.

"Yeah...it's weird. He just asked about my dress and I just bought it," She considered the possibility that Atobe passed by like those cheesy _shoujo manga_ that she used to read, but pushed the thought to the back of her head.

Rinko laughed, "Well, too bad for him. Although, I really do think you should get some clarification before assuming he doesn't care that way for you."

Harumi frowned, "Why bother, it might make things awkward. Well not for him but for me, anyway. Plus, imagine the trouble he'd get in for dating someone 'not of the same status as him'."

The red head glanced at her friend before concentrating on driving once again, "But you wouldn't want to regret it later, right? I was scared about confessing to Choutarou because he's so shy, but then I did and look at us now! We're getting married in a few weeks and I couldn't be happier."

The other girl smiled a little bitterly. On one hand, she was happy for Rinko. On the other hand, she didn't know what to do with her own problems.

"I'll sleep on it."

* * *

Harumi certainly did sleep on it, but not for just one night. Her work had piled up seeing that 'project green' had kicked into action. Between that and the basic human need to sleep and eat, she just pushed the thought of love to the back of her head once again.

Even when Atobe stood before her in front of her door the day before Rinko's wedding, she still didn't know what to do or how to feel.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling quite underdressed. She was wearing only a big t-shirt that covered her shorts while her hair was up in a messy bun. Then again she did have a right to be comfortable in her own home after a long day of work.

Atobe just stared at the girl before him, this was the first time he saw her so...undone? It was quite attractive...

"...Atobe?"

The boy blinked and cleared his throat, "Ore-sama still didn't see your dress yet, Harumi-chan."

"And you won't until tomorrow," Harumi responded simply, moving to the side so his highness could make way through the door.

"Ahhn, is this your strategy to impress Ore-sama?" He smirked and sat down on her couch, relaxing easily into the seat.

"...If I wanted to impress you, wouldn't you think I'd be dressed a little better right now?" She joked playfully, plopping down next to him and curling up into the plush couch.

Atobe chuckled deeply, "I think you look perfectly fine right now."

Harumi didn't miss the stray glance he sent her way and fought the blush that tried to take over her cheeks.

"So, where's the dress."

The embarrassment she previously felt disappeared into the air and she frowned, crossing her arms sternly, "You're not seeing it until tomorrow."

Atobe stood up abruptly, his eyes landing on the door to her room. Harumi didn't miss a beat and shot up from her seat as well.

"Don't you dare, Atobe Keigo."

Atobe jumped over the side of the couch almost elegantly, something only he could pull off. Harumi fumbled and slipped on the floor while the boy before her just strolled quickly to her room.

She grumbled under her breath and caught the back of his shirt before he could take the last step into her room.

"Ore-sama doesn't see why it is a problem. It's not like we're the ones getting married, Harumi-chan."

Harumi's face flared at the last comment and unconsciously let her grip on his shirt slip out of her hand.

Atobe smirked, automatically noticing and slipping into her room. Hanging on her dresser was a high-low midnight blue dress. The top was nice and tight, which he greatly approved of, while the bottom flowed out nicely.

The girl finally came to her senses and sighed, figuring that she had lost.

"Rinko-chan actually picked it out," Harumi sighed, walking over to her dress and touching the material, "I gotta say I really like it."

The boy before her looked at the dress, then glanced at her, "Ore-sama approves."

"I would have worn it with or without your approval, Atobe."

He scoffed, knowing very well that she would and took a step forward. Like any cliché moment, Harumi automatically took a step back in alarm, surprised and confused. Atobe reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning in enough for their cheeks to brush briefly, his lips close to her ear.

"Ore-sama will pick you up at 3, be ready by then."

Her cheeks flared once again, eyes widening in surprise, "O-O-Ok..." she somehow stuttered out her mouth becoming dry.

A small smile appeared on Atobe's face before being replaced by a smirk, "I'll let myself out."

The extra warmth that was on her shoulder disappeared along with the boy, her front door closing with a soft 'click'.

Harumi was still frozen in her spot, her heart racing as she leaned against her dresser. She put a hand against the side of her head trying to grasp what had just happened.

"What the hell was that...?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I made tons of plans with my home friends since I'll be heading back to university soon. I hope you all liked this chapter. If my planning is correct, there will be 2 more chapters and possibly a epilogue. Let me know what you guys think of this story! Leave me a review, please! c:**


	8. Chapter 8

"He did _what_?!" Meiko screeched, unconsciously tugging on the curling iron.

She winced, the sudden pull on her silver hair hurting her scalp. Meiko apologized quickly, focusing once again on the topic at hand, "So, I take it that it's a sign of affection, right?"

Harumi didn't know what to think. She looked down at the cookies she was eating and held one to her lips, "I guess that's what he was trying to get across, but what if..."

The short haired girl pulled the curling iron carefully from the other girl's head before pouting, "No 'buts'! This is a definite sign that he's interested in you!"

Butterflies exploded in her stomach at the thought of there being even a possibility of being able to go out on a _real_ date with Atobe. Sure, they had gone out to eat lunch or dinner once in a while, but he made it pretty clear every time that she was just there to keep him company because his friends might have been too buy, or because he just felt like it. Even going to Rinko's wedding with him had an explanation.

Harumi looked at her reflection in the mirror before glancing at Meiko, "I just don't want to get my hopes up too high, especially if I might have to work with him in the future."

"Stop making excuses and just listen! Treat tonight more like a date than just friends! Take a chance for goodness sake. Even if there's the slim chance that he doesn't have this type of interest in you, at least you can experience it for one night if he did."

"I guess you're right..." Harumi admitted, fiddling with her fingers.

"Of course I'm right!"

Meiko let the curling iron release the last strand of hair and admired her work. She grabbed the hair spray and squirted it evenly across the loose curls she made.

"Wow, you do some good work there, partner," The now curly haired girl grinned, "Even if it's not a real date, at least I'm looking good."

Meiko stuck her tongue out, "Sometimes I wish I had long hair again so I could do this stuff for myself. Maybe I'll grow it out again."

"Thanks for your hard work, now you can go get ready for your date~" Harumi gave her friend a sly look.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, you talk pretty loud on the phone sometimes..."

Meiko slapped her friend's arm playfully and pouted, "I don't need to get ready till later tonight. I'm more worried about you, anyways."

* * *

Harumi stared in the mirror, surprised that she even looked the way she did. Rinko should just be a personal stylist or something, because even she had to admit that it flattered her figure pretty well.

"I wonder what he'll think..." She muttered to herself, feeling nervous and plopping down on her chair.

No less than a minute later, the doorbell rang and her heart jumped to her throat.

"I got it!" Harumi screamed loud enough for her best friend to hear. She took a deep breath once she reached her front door and opened it to be greeted with...her neighbor...?

"Hi Kojima-chan!" The younger boy smiled at her, "The mail man put your mail in my box by accident."

He handed her a few envelopes and she thanked him, placing it on the side table.

"Thanks for dropping it off. How's your last year of university going for you?" She asked kindly.

Her neighbor, Takashita, just shrugged, a tired look taking over his face, "Same old, same old. It's pretty much just homework, study and exams."

Harumi laughed softly, "I'm glad I graduated."

Takashita smiled a little before glancing down at the floor, "Uhm, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

The boy fidgeted and took a deep breath, opening his mouth only to be interrupted by a much...louder voice.

"Ahnn, you clean up quite well, Harumi-chan."

The two turned their heads toward the familiar voice. Harumi's heart thumped quickly as she looked at him, her face slightly flushed.

"You don't look half bad..." She said with a playful shrug, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

He chuckled softly and looked at the other boy standing before him, "Who is this?" He all but demanded.

Harumi glanced at her friend and smiled, "This is my neighbor, Takashita-kun."

The two shook hands before, Atobe a bit more firmly than he may have intended. He then focused his attention on the girl in the dark blue dress, "Come, Ore-sama is not one to be late."

"Right," Harumi slipped on her heels and grabbed her purse, "Thanks for dropping off my mail, Takashita-kun. Good luck on exams!"

"Y-Yeah. Have fun on your date...!" He said quickly, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

Before Harumi could correct him, Atobe stepped in.

"Ore-sama will make sure she will throughly enjoy her date."

The young heir walked away and the girl followed him in some sort of shock. Date? When he asked her out it certainly wasn't supposed to be a date.

Atobe wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Maybe Oshitari's previous warning was still ringing in his head. However, there was something Atobe was now very sure of...

He had to make Harumi his woman.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The on-watchers erupted in cheers and applause, all in congratulations for the happy new couple. Choutarou's face was flushed as he looked deep into Rinko's eyes. He was nervous, even Harumi could tell from her seat. She was sitting amongst the people while Atobe was up near the new happy couple as one of the groomsmen. Shishido, obviously, was the best man and for the first time since she's met him, which isn't that long, she saw a genuine smile on his face.

Rinko was getting impatient and made the first move, pulling her new husband closer and planting her lips on his. The cheering increased in volume, if that was even possible, while Harumi laughed at her friend's bold move.

The two walked up the aisle, smiles on their faces. The wedding was on the beach and the reception was going to take place in a hotel that was about a 5 minute walk from where they currently were. Everyone began to make way to the said hotel to talk and have a few drinks before dinner began.

Harumi followed the crowd back, glancing around and looking for her supposed date as well.

"Looking for someone?"

She turned her head and was met with the deep blue eyes of Atobe.

"Just someone with a enormous ego. And I thought it would be hard to miss him."

He chuckled and smirked, "Come, let us head into the venue."

Without a word, his arm slipped around her waist and rested on her side. Of course at this moment, Harumi's face had turned a beet red and she was practically speechless. She was really beginning to wonder if she was dreaming.

Atobe felt a sense a relief when the girl of his interests didn't push his arm away. Then again, who wouldn't want his arm around them. Regardless, if he wasn't sure before, he sure as hell was now.

They made their way through the crowded area and grabbed some cocktails. Harumi, being completely new to Atobe and his circle of friends, looked like a lost puppy. Atobe, on the other hand, knew everyone and their mother.

Harumi was introduced to so many people that her head was spinning. She did catch the murderous stares of a few certain girls. Atobe wasn't kidding, those girls were like vultures.

Deciding that it was a little too crowded inside, she stepped out onto the patio area for some fresh air. She leaned against the railing, the smell of the ocean relaxing her immediately. She downed the rest of her cocktail and winced, forgetting how strong it actually was. If she remembered correctly, it was her third or fourth one...

"Suffocated already?" She didn't even have to turn her head to know who it was. She merely smiled and looked over at Atobe.

"There's just a whole lot of people in there playing the 'my horse is bigger than your horse' game," She shrugged nonchalantly and smiled.

He chuckled deeply, "Then Ore-sama presumes you are enjoying yourself."

"Mhm~" she tilted her head just enough to rest it on the boys shoulder, "How about you?"

His mild surprise disappeared as he nodded, "It's impossible not to enjoy oneself at a wedding of a close friends."

The girl smiled a little and looked up at the boy, "Very true."

The two talked casually, Harumi's head never leaving her resting place. They stayed like that until they were called inside to eat.

After the dinner, they made short speeches and did the traditional cake cut. And as lady-like as Rinko was, she couldn't help but smear the cake across her hubby's face. Everyone cheered and wolf whistled until the MC, who happened to be Oshitari, called attention to himself.

"All the unmarried women please gather onto the dance floor, Rinko-chan will be tossing the bouquet to see who's the next lucky person to get married," He smirked before jokingly adding, "I'm also single, by the way."

Harumi laughed along with most of the attendees, while Atobe just shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

"Not going up, Harumi-chan?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I never have luck with this stuff, so I rather not," She shrugged. It was true. At her brother's wedding, she got elbowed in the eye once the bouquet was released from her hands. Then there was her friend's wedding where she, along with three other girls, were knocked onto the floor by a overzealous middle aged woman.

"You can just admit that you don't want to leave my side," He gave her a boyish smirk, brushing his hair back to emphasize how much of a catch he was.

Harumi rose an eyebrow, wondering why she did like him.

"Believe what you want to..."

He scoffed and there were cheers, a cute, young girl caught the bouquet and was waving it around the the air.

"I hope you don't plan on getting married for a while," Oshitari chuckled into the mic, "Now then, the bride and groom would like to now share their first dance together with all of you special people here tonight."

The newlyweds took the floor and Harumi couldn't help but feel her lips curl up into a smile. They looked so adorable together, she couldn't get enough of it. Choutarou held her close in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. The groom nudged her head a little and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead, making both their cheeks flare from embarrassment.

Halfway through the song, Oshitari took to the mic again, "The happy couple would like to invite everyone to join in their first dance. Please, come to the dance floor."

Their parents joined them, dancing along to the slow music while some other couples slowly warmed up to the idea and made their way to the floor.

Harumi was too busy to notice Atobe stand up besides her. It wasn't until he held his hand out in front of her face that she realized that he wanted to dance.

"Come," A boyish smirk graced his lips once she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. She stumbled just a little with her stilettos, walking through the people taking pictures until Atobe spun her around once and pulled her body against his.

The silver haired girl's heart raced, the butterflies returning to her stomach as they stepped carefully side to side. She was tense, standing so straight that a ruler would be jealous.

Atobe patted the small of her back gently, and at that she shot him a look. He only smirked and whispered softly, "You're too tense. Some who dances with me can't be as stiff as a stick."

She huffed and eventually loosened up before the song ended, resting her head on his chest as they danced slowly. A small smile slowly made way to her lips once she was relaxed into his arms.

In the middle of the dance floor, Rinko spotted the two dancing out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. She did want her friends to feel as spoiled as she did, and she was glad it was happening.

"Not bad, Atobe," She muttered teasingly. She heard him scoff as the song ended and some more upbeat music began to blast from the speakers.

* * *

The wedding ended without any problems. Everyone danced, ate cake and the people that were of age drank joyously.

"Did you have fun, Atobe?" Harumi asked, wrapping the boy's blazer around herself a little tighter.

Atobe nodded and flicked some hair out of his eyes, "As did you, Harumi-chan?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. So I'm assuming I'm a better date than those girls that happened to be glaring laser beams into my head."

The pompous boy smirked, "Remarkably better."

They turned the corner to the hall that led to her apartment. Atobe, about to walk down the said hall without a care, was pulled back roughly by the back of his shirt

"What are-!" Harumi slapped her hand over his mouth from behind, pulling him backwards.

"It looks like Meiko just got home," She said quietly, slowly moving her hand away from his mouth.

Puzzled, Atobe stuck his head out enough for him to see that what she said was true. Her roommate was currently lip locked with that orange haired boy from the club. Sengoku, was it?

Harumi smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, you can go back first, I'll just wait here for a few minutes."

"You expect Ore-sama to just leave a lady without properly escorting her home?"

He turned around to face her and she blinked, realizing how close they actually were.

"Uh..." She dumbly gaped out, not really knowing what to say.

He smirked, face leaning in closer to hers, "Ore-sama tends to leave people speechless."

"Don't get so full of yourself..." She mumbled, his forehead pressing against hers as he continued his advance.

Before she could say another word, his lips were on hers, locked in the sweetest sensation that Harumi ever felt. Her brain and heart melted and she wasn't even sure if she was kissing him back.

He pulled away slowly, his lips still brushing against hers as he said the four words she never thought he'd say.

"Go out with me."

* * *

**A/N: IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE. -gargles- Erm...yeah...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope Atobe wasn't too OOC TT_TT So there's one more chapter before the epilogue! **

**So this is my question to you all: Would you like me to write alternate epilogues? I have two ideas for the epilogue and I want to write both, but I'm pretty sure some of you might not like one of the ideas I have LUL. **

**Anyways, please leave me a review! I don't know when I'll be updating because I've got a full schedule this week. Maybe I'll write into the wee hours of the night again. n_n**

** Xxdreamergirl95xX: I totally know what you mean. I had different ideas for this but I didn't want to make it too mushy, haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dazed was an understatement.

Harumi was bewildered, in shock, and off in her little world of la-la land where the scene continued to replay in her head like a featured film in a big screen cinema.

_'Go out with me._

_Go out with me.'_

She stuffed her face in a pillow and resisted the urge to scream, falling backwards onto her plush bed. She could still feel his lips on hers, his stern, but soft midnight blue eyes gazing back at her and the surprisingly sincere expression on his face.

FLASHBACK

"_Go out with me."_

_Her mouth dried up as she gazed up at him in disbelief, "W-What did you say...?"_

"_I don't like repeating myself," He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as his hand slowly moved to the back of her head, touching her silver hair gingerly, "Ore-sama wa-"_

"_Okay."_

_Her mouth moved on it's own and the words flew from her mouth before it even registered in her head. Almost immediately, her face turned a dark crimson red as she bit the inside of her lip, wondering if she sounding a little too desperate. _

_The deep chuckle that Harumi had grown accustomed to reached her ears and that prideful smirk spread across his face once again._

"_As Ore-sama's girlfriend, you will be spoiled by me in all possible forms. No exceptions."_

END FLASHBACK

Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. She thought back to her past relationships, trying to remember if she had such a severe reaction back then as she did toward Atobe.

She didn't.

Harumi sighed and squeezed her pillow tightly. It was the day after the wedding. She had the day off because both Yuki and Yumiko persuaded her that she'd probably be hungover or in some sort of condition that would make her incapable of doing work. Boy were they right about that.

Meiko did her fair share of squealing when recalled the events that had happened. It consisted mostly of 'I told you so' and 'I can't believe you finally got a new boyfriend'.

She glanced at her phone, seeing her button blinking to indicate that she had a new text.

_Lunch at 12, Ore-sama will pick you up._

Harumi smiled softly. She had a boyfriend. She was Atobe's girlfriend, something that she never would have imagined happening. She only met him by chance at a business party that her boss very kindly asked her to attend. Harumi wasn't the type to believe in fate, but she really did wonder how got the luck to even become friends with the boy.

The female quickly typed back a reply, still mulling over her thoughts.

_I don't have work today, I'm at my apartment. _

Once she sent it, she received a reply right away. Harumi quirked an eyebrow, wondering if the he just had a lot of time on his hands.

_You should have told me that yesterday. I don't have to go in today. I'm picking you up now._

She gaped at her phone. She couldn't exactly tell him yesterday seeing that she was barely able to speak last night.

_I'm still in my pajamas, I won't be ready by the time you get here._

Harumi hauled herself out of bed and to her bathroom, feeling the dire need to shower and clean up.

_Ore-sama will wait for you to get ready in your apartment then._

...Good thing Meiko had work today, otherwise she'd be grilling him.

She showered quickly and once she pulled some clothes on, her doorbell rang. Of course, it was Atobe standing outside her door.

He stood there looking unfairly handsome like always, a hand in his pocket while his other hand reached out to cup her cheek gently, stroking it slowly. Her face was already burning.

This was something she'd definitely never get used to.

"Ahhn, Ore-sama sees that you have just finished washing up," he stepped inside and she closed the door, nodding.

"Yeah, you rang the bell right when I finished getting dressed," She smiled a little, rubbing her wet silver hair with a towel.

Atobe nodded, taking in the scent of cherry blossoms as she dried off her hair and walked back to her room.

"Make yourself at home, I'll try to be quick."

* * *

"No."

"But Atobe..." Harumi whined, crossing her arms.

She had finished getting ready and they were currently standing face to face in her living room.

"Ore-sama does not want to."

She huffed, "But I want to. Trust me! The food there is amazing!"

"No, Ore-sama only-"

"Eats at the finest establishments Japan has to offer," she finished his sentence easily, hearing it one too many times, "I've heard you say that so many times, but can't I just pick for once? Don't you trust me?"

He sighed and pinched the smooth bridge of his nose, "Of course I trust you, but my judgement is better," he flicked his hair to the side

"Atobe Keigo!" She growled, crossing her arms defensively, "If you do not go with me you will be eating lunch alone while your girlfriend will quite _happily_ eat at her favorite cafe without you all while calling a certain friend and asking for embarrassing stories! I'm sure he'll be more than happy to agree to that, too."

Twenty minutes later, they were seated inside the said cafe, Harumi with the biggest grin on her face.

"What's so special about this cafe?" He questioned, looking from the small menu to the décor of the place. It was simple, with a homey feeling. Anyone can take a glance at it and tell that it's family owned.

Harumi slapped down the menu and pointed at her guilty pleasure; takoyaki.

"They have the best takoyaki here. The udon here is good too because they make the noodles by hand, fresh every morning," She explained before blinking, "I finally got you to go somewhere I picked."

"You only now realized this?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"I clearly remember you saying that you'd applaud me the day I got you to come here," she teased, tilting her head to the side.

Atobe chuckled deeply, "It seems that the conditions have changed seeing that you are now Ore-sama's woman."

She felt butterflies explode in her stomach from his mere statement and avoided eye contact.

He grabbed her chin without warning and pulled Harumi in for a swift, soft kiss.

"Stop doing that..."She muttered, feeling embarrassed once again, "What if someone from your company sees us?"

"Ore-sama is their superior, nothing they say can shake Ore-sama. If they do I'll just fire them," Atobe stated, a proud look on his face as he picked up the menu.

Harumi stared at him with her teal eyes and smiled, "When I first met you, I thought you were another arrogant rich boy."

He scoffed, "Ore-sama tends to get that a lot."

She shrugged and glanced down at her menu, "I guess you're not that bad~"

"I am more than 'not that bad'. Ore-sama could say the same about you. You were uptight and too serious. Then, Ore-sama discovered that it was only a cover up for work."

"Hey! It's called being professional...I suppose."

He chuckled softly, "No matter, Ore-sama is glad that you have show him this side of you, Harumi."

She smiled and reached over, touching his fingertips gingerly before he took her hand completely into his.

"Same to you, Atobe."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is so short omg OTL. I just didn't know how to end the last chapter since everything that needed to happen was in the last chapter. I also didn't want to drag it on much longer...Thank you all for reading and sticking with this short series! I hope you at least enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 3**

**I'll be posting up two alternative epilogues later. I don't know when, but I just really wanted to finish this before I got really into my school work. You may hate me or love me when you read them AHAHAHA. Please leave a review! n_n**


End file.
